


Foreign Exchange

by LadyErica



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Duelling, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Secrets, Friendship, I Will Add Tags As The Story Goes Along, Love, M/M, MACUSA | Magical Congress of the United States of America, Magic, Multi, Other, Reylo - Freeform, Romance, Star Wars AU, confusing feelings, feelings hurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23264653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyErica/pseuds/LadyErica
Summary: Ben Solo can't cut a break. His parents decide he should get out more this summer before returning to his wizardry school, Ilvermorny. Meet more people and socialize. What better way then a exchange student from England? Rey Palpatine is a young witch that's eager to learn and very excited to be in America for a whole year. Spikes fly between the American wizard and the British witch. Rey thinks it going to be super fun. Ben thinks he is doomed or is it love?
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo, Poe Dameron/Original Character(s), Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 12
Kudos: 20
Collections: Reylo modern!AU trash





	1. Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry I am still continuing my other stories, but I thought of this story as I played Hogwarts: Mysteries. Yes I play the APP don't judge me. I have read all seven book of Harry Potter and seen the eight movies. I have also seen Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them. Well, I was also reading some Harry Potter and Star Wars Reylo AUs, and got really inspired by them and here's mine. Apologies for the grammar. I do have dyslexia remember that and be kind.
> 
> American Sneakers = British Trainers  
> American Mom = British Mum  
> American Color = British Colour

Get out more his mother said. Meet and socialize with people his father said. It's your final year, you got to learn how to talk to people for your career his Uncle said. He wants nothing to do with people both magical and No-Maj. No-Maj are people that born not a witch or wizard. There rare No-Maj-born that are born with magical talent. They are called No-Maj-born. Odd he knows, but right now all Ben wants to do is relax before going back to school for his seventh and final year. He was resting in a tree. His arms resting behind his head as he lean on the strongest branch. Birds tweeting away and the wind blowing through his hair. Calm sounds he can happily fall asleep to.

"Heeeeelllllllloooooo!" call a voice.

"Huh?" Ben woke and look down. He saw a girl waving at him. "Hello!?"

She had dark brown hair. Tied up into three buns and she wore a pair of blue jeans and a plain dark green chop top. She had on, black and white trainers (sneakers) and her skin was very tanned from the sun.

"Hi, you must be Ben?" the girl said. "Your mum said you'll be here. I'm Rey. Rey Palpatine from London. That's in England. I'm a foreign exchange student from Hogwarts."

"And?" Ben asked.

"Oh, I just got here and your mum told me to find you." Rey answered. "You know your dad said you'll be grumpy."

"That's a understatement! Wait, school doesn't start for another four weeks. Why are you here now?" Ben felt confuse.

"I know! It was your Uncle Luke's idea for me to come early to get use staying in America. Are going to come down?"

"Nope!" Ben went to laying on the tree branch.

Rey huff as she put her hands on her hips. "Then I just have to come up there."

Rey got out her wand. A ten inch pine wood with a horn of a welsh green dragon and unicorn hair wrapped around it, fuse to create a twist pattern around it. She had it since she was eleven years old in Ollivander's on South Side of Diagon Alley. Rey smiled as she shift and flick her wand and recall the charm Wingardium Leviosa on herself. She began to float up towards Ben. Rey rested herself on the branch and she saw Ben asleep. He was very handsome. Her mum said they can be very loud and big. Han was tall when she first meet compared to the small size of his wife Leia and his brother-in-law Luke Skywalker, but she looks at Ben and see he was tall and very well built with his black hair. It felt almost a shame to wake him.

"Hey, sleepy head." Rey said as she lean down towards Ben and poked his left cheek. "Wakey, wakey! You know it's rude fall asleep on a guest."

"Ow! Quit it." Ben said angrily grabbing Rey's hand. 

"Ow! OK, you made you're point let go!" Rey said in pain. "You're hurting me. Ow!"

"Well, don't poke people in the cheek." Ben said as he let go of Rey.

"I'm sorry!"

"It's fine! Sorry for hurting your hand."

His eye widen with shock. Now he got a closer look of this British girl. He notice she has hazel eyes and freckles just around a small nose. For a Brit she was cute. He saw Rey check her hand. Her wasn't broken which was a good thing as Ben is quite strong for his age. He turns eighteen in November and so this was his final year of school. He wondered how old was Rey?

"Silly question, but how old are you?" Ben asked going red in the face. "Yep, silly question is right."

"I'm seventeen and so this is my final year of school." Rey answered. "Hey, your ears are red."

Ben pulled his longish hair over his ears becoming more red. "Stupid big ears. Thanks dad!"

"Better then freckles around your nose."

"The difference between my ears and your freckles is your freckles are cute."

Rey tilt her head as she sat down on the branch with her legs over the branch as she held on to it. "You think my fickle are cute? Well, in that case I think your ears are cute."  


Ben's cheeks got warm. Really warm. Someone thinks his big dumb ears are cute. These big ears that make him look goofy as it is that he inherit from his father. Someone thought they were cute. His big ear cute? No way! She was just making fun of him like everyone else does. One of the many reasons why he avoids people? You'll grow into them his father said to him when he first started school. Kids at school had already called him 'Big Ears Ben' and 'Biggy Benny Ears' all because his big dumb ears. So he grew out his hair and told his mom to only trim it and to never shorten it anymore.

Annoyed Ben jumped down from the tree branch. With his long legs he was able to jump down without hurting himself. He then ran off away from Rey. She saw him ran off and she felt like she had hurt his feelings. Then it hit her. His ears! She should have known. He doesn't like his ears. They are quite big and she was able to see them turn red from under his black hair. Rey felt awful for hurting his feelings. She wasn't a mean person. She hates bullies. She gets bullied at school herself and knows how he felt, but she had to make this right. She had to go after him and apologize to Ben. She wants them to be friends. She never had a friend in her life and was hoping this student exchange will help her make friends. Not make someone hate her. She had to make this up to him. After all she’s staying at his family home until term starts in September.


	2. The Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben runs and Rey goes after him to apologize. We learn why Rey wants to make friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stuck at writing summaries for each chapter. You can tell I have been doing my homework and refreshing myself on Harry Potter lore.

Ben ran straight into the family mansion. A estate that has been in his family since his great, great, great, great grandfather on his mother's side on her mother's side, on her father's side of the family. It was called the Amidala Estate before becoming the Skywalker Estate and now the Solo Estate. It is passed on to family name to family name. Since his Uncle Luke bought his own house and moved closer to Ilvermorny School as a teacher. The estate went to Luke's twin sister Leia, Ben's mother and when she got married the estate's name was change to the husband's name. Ben had live here since he was a born and as soon he got to the Solo Estate, he ran up the stairs and straight into his bedroom. The only room in the mansion he calls his own.

"Ben?" Leia called. "Ben?"

"Go away!" Ben shouted back angrily.

"Don't take that tone with me young man." Leia said with a annoyed tone. "I am your mother and you will speak to me with respect. Rey?"

"I'm sorry Mrs Solo for bursting in like this." Rey said breathless. She had tried to caught up with Ben, but he was so fast. "I found Ben and I really upset him. I didn't mean it. All I said was I thought his ears were cute after I saw them go red."

"Oh, I see!" Leia said with a calmer tone. She looked up the stairs. "I should have warn you that Ben is sensitive about his ears."

"All I want to do is apologize and ....." Rey said bowing her to the floor. "And maybe make a friend."

"His room is up the stairs, first floor second door on the right." Leia explained. "I suggest you knock first. If he yells 'go away' just say you're peace and walk away. He'll calm down before dinner."

"Thank you Mrs Solo." Rey said taking a breath. "I can do this!"

Rey walk up the stairs and follow where Ben's room. First floor, second door to the right. A dark pine wood door with gold fancy writing saying: _Benjamin's Room._ Rey took another breath to calm her nerves. She was feeling it herself. To be made fun because you're different to everyone else or who your family is? Isn't a fun at and Rey can relate. She hope Ben understood that and they can become friends. Hopefully they can become friends. Rey rose her hand and knocked on the door three times.

"Go! Away!" Ben yelled behind the door.

Rey grope, but stayed. "I'm sorry I really am sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I meant what I said about your ears being cute. I'm sorry if it come across bad." Rey said as she took a breath. "I know what it's like to be made fun of? Since I got to Hogwarts as soon as everyone heard my surname: Palpatine. That was it. No one wanted to be my friend at all. They would tease me. Make fun of me and call me; Freak. I do have a friend, but she's a ghost and haunts the girl's bathroom at my school. When I heard about the student exchange, I signed up straight away and got picked. I was hoping to make friends. I was hoping we could be friends."

She didn't hear anything from Ben and the bedroom door didn't open. She had made her peace and so left. Going down stairs the family servant; Threepio a odd name Rey thought, had a cup of tea at the ready for her. Rey smiled.

"Mistress Leia thought you might want a cup of tea." Threepio said with a smile. "And a good thing to, you're crying miss."

"I am?!" Rey said as she wipe her cheeks. Wet from tears. "I am! I didn't notice and thank you."

A nice cup of tea will be nice and will help her calm down. Talking about the bullying at school and having a ghost for a friend is hard. Moaning Myrtle is a good friend and sure knows how to scream. Rey guess Myrtle felt sorry for Rey and so friended her. Well, Rey wasn't complaining. She had a friend and she understood her. Before her death, Myrtle was just a normal student being bullied herself and knew the pain. Myrtle said the best part of being a ghost, she can always teach the mean girls that pick on Rey a lesson or two. She had flooded the toilets and overflowed them many times with each horrible girl that bullied Rey. Just to teach them a lesson for picking on Rey. Myrtle even said; they are the best of friends. Rey knew Myrtle was lonely and Rey knew that feeling. Being alone isn't fun at all.

Ben heard her words. He thought his mother was behind the door. Should have known. The knocks were too soft to be his mother's. She would have banged on the door and yell back for yelling at her. There is one thing about his small stature of a mother. Her bark isn't as worse as her bite. She will bark and bite back. Maybe that's why his father let's her take the ranges most of the time. But instead of his mother it was that Rey girl. Well, if his parents had sent her out to find him earlier than she must be staying here. A ghost for a friend? How does that work? A ghost that haunts the girl's bathroom as a friend? _Since I got to Hogwarts as soon as everyone heard my surname: Palpatine. That was it._ Her words repeat in his head. She said she was sorry and didn't mean anything bad towards his ears. She really did think they are cute. No one expect his mom and grandma called his big ears cute. No one until Rey. She did sound upset and just wanted to make friends. She wanted to be his friend. Normally he avoid people because making fun of his ears thing and everyone normally avoids him because he would strike out angrily. His temper wasn't the best at times. Ben took a deep breath.

"Dammit!" Ben cursed himself. "It's me that needs to apologize not her."

Ben got up from his bed and went to open the door to leave. He heard Rey leave and go down stairs. Normally he would stay until dinner time, but he had to find her and apologize to her. He heard pain in her voice. How sad she was? Hoping to make a friend not upset anyone. Ben left his room and went on the search. He first went to the living room, no one there, to the kitchen no one. Maybe the dining room. Then he heard laughter outside. The garden should have known. He open the patio doors to see Rey and his mother. Talking and having tea. Ben looked and saw his mother was showing Rey his baby pictures. Oh, God no he thought.

"This is when he was two years old and he was potty training, and manage to do a poo." Leia said showing Ben. "He called them boom-booms back then. He was so cute and this was is him in the bathtub wiggling his naked bubble covered ...."

"OK, I'm stopping you right there." Ben said grabbing the photo album. His ears turning red again. "God, mom do you have to show everyone we meet my baby pictures?"

"The poor girl needing cheering up." Leia said annoyed. "I ask Threepio to get Rey and give her a nice cup of tea. Thought maybe seeing you as a sweet cute baby before purity come along would cheer her up. Threepio told me she had tears running down her cheeks."

Ben sign deeply. "That's why I'm here? Rey, I want to say sorry. You didn't know about my big stupid 'thanks giving them to me dad' ears and I shouldn't have made you feel bad about it."

"Guess the sweet little boy Mrs Solo told me about is still in there." Rey said with a smile.

"Young lady I have told you to call me Leia." Leia said as she got up from her seat. "Now that is all over. Let's get you fully settled and tomorrow we are going school shopping."

"Argh! No!" Ben moaned.

"Oh hush you, you're going." Leia said. "Come Rey! Ignore my moaning son."

"His moans are better than Moaning Myrtle's moans." Rey said as she follow Leia.

Moaning Myrtle? Must be Rey's ghost friend she mention to him. How can a really nice and cute girl not have friends? Wait, did he just thought she was cute? OK, she was cute and their both teenagers. Going through stuff. Health class and the talk with his dad was very awkward. Health class what a weird thing to teach? But it did explain a lot the changes to his body. He learn about genes and why he was so tall? Ben took a breath. Just four weeks of summer to go and back to school. Oh, wait the house sorting. What house would she get sorted into for her stay as a foreign exchange student? He remembers how nervous he was the first day of school when he stood before the four figures and waited until a figure picked him to be in there house. Horned Serpent picked him and rumors began. He was hoping for Wampus just like his parents, but he got Horned Serpent because of his grandfather. There was a rumor of the darkness of his grandfather helping in the first wizardry war which ended in England. The first wizardry began before he was born, but after his mother and uncle were born. Grandmother Padme become a widow the day the war ended. Rumors have it Anakin Skywalker joined the Death Eaters through the hands of another Death Eater, but he wasn't sure which Death Eater that turn him. All Ben knows a wizard of The Order Of The Phoenix killed his grandfather. Yeah, to avoid the war coming to the states? The Magical Congress of the United States of America or MACUSA for short, sent their finest wizards and witches to England to help against the Death Eaters and Lord Voldemort. Now Ben wondered what house would Rey get chosen to be in? Horned Serpent, Wampus, Thunderbird and Pukwudgie? Come September they'll know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who loves shopping? I do!


	3. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey bond while shopping with Leia. Rey gets a new school uniform and meets Tea Shop owner Amilyn Holdo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if Ilvermorny has what I added, but that's the best part of fan fiction is the fiction part. You can make things up as you go.

It was another sunny day as Leia took both Rey and Ben out shopping for school supplies. Leia even took Rey to get her uniform. Yes this school had a uniform rule. It was after all a boarding school just like Hogwarts. Uniform was the stranded dress code. Formal shoes only. No sneakers unless going to the local village, same on clothing. Formal shirts and grey or black jumpers and cardigans. Black or white socks and girls can wear black tights and skirts cannot leave the knees. Finally a tie and robes for special events.

"You grew again!" The tailor said. "Your shoulders are a inch more each and that means your arm lengths has increase."

"Not surprising by that." Leia said as she look at the girl school shoes. "Oh, Rey these are nice and these are in your foot size."

"But I can still fit in mine I bought over and there still good." Rey said feeling embarrass. "I look after all my things."

"Just let her get you the new uniform or she won't let you here the end of it." Ben said annoyed. "Every year I grow. I'm taller than dad. Are we done?"

"Not yet Master Solo. Just your legs. Please spread them!" The Tailor answered. "Margret can you attend the young lady waiting with Lady Solo? You have grown a foot more in your legs and your feet have also gone up."

"Great that means ....." Ben moaned.

"New shoooooessss I saw these for you Ben." Leia said excitedly holding a pair of shoes. "With fine lances and look the scolds are soft. You won't wind about how hard your shoes are when you walk in them."

"I hate shopping!" Ben said annoyed. "I hate this more!"

"All done Master Solo. I have what he needs in the back Lady Solo. Ah, Margret the stand all your's." the tailor said with a smile. "The young lady is just there. She's from England and attending Ilvermorny as a exchange student."

"Oh, that means formal dresses." Margret said happily. "Right, here miss. Now stand straight. You'll need more than a new uniform, but three formal dresses for the seasonal dances. Jim, while you're in the back can you get me the fabric chart. I want to get the right colour for her skin."

"Dances?!" Rey asked a bit confuse

Ben rolled his eyes. Those stupid formal dances his school has every season. Winter, Spring and Summer. Each one is long and dumb. He hates them since he was able to attend them in his fourth year and when purity hit him, every girl at school despite the rumors wanted him to so desperately ask them as his date. Thank goodness this was his last year and doesn't have to deal with them. He heard his mother talk to Rey about them and how fun they were. Telling Rey how one dance Han had kissed her? Yuk, that stupid story he's heard over and over again. He swears his mother wanted a daughter and he knows she's been hinting at him to bring home a girl from school. His parents knew Ben likes girls just had trouble them. There were too many of them that wanted him.

After shopping for school uniform they moved on to school books and quills, ink and parchment. Magic what a wonderful thing? Ben didn't have to carry a thing with his mother using a floating spell to carry the lot. Ben was glad it was over and he can finally relax. Or so he thought as he notice his mother taking Rey to a tea shop. A tea shop! Of course she would and he'll have no choice, but to join them and seat in there surround by pink girly pit. At least he can seat and eat cake for a bit until they finally went home. God, how he hates shopping? He hates it so much. They entered Miss Holdo's Tea Shop.

"Leia!" A woman with purple hair greeted them. "I was hoping to see you and who is this? Ben got a girlfriend?"

"Amilyn, no!" Leia said giggling. "This is Rey Palpatine. She a foreign exchange student from England. She staying with us for a year. Rey this is Amilyn Holdo. She the owner here and a good friend of mine."

"Nice to meet Miss Holdo." Rey said politely.

"Oh, she so formal." Holdo said with a smile. "None of that formal stuff young lady. Call me Aunt Amilyn like Ben does."

"Hi, Aunt Amilyn!" Ben said feeling embarrass.

Really? He thought. Is everyone he knows going to embarrass him in front of Rey. Why was he worried about being embarrass in front of Rey? He shook it off. It must be nothing. Sure dinner last night was awkward when his dad mention about Ben unable to pronounce 'L' until he was five years old. Now he thinks about it, it does feel like his family love embarrassing him in front of others. Rey looked around the tea shop. There were white tables and white chairs with pink cloths on the tables. The walls are covered in pink flowers wallpaper and pictures of friends and family. Rey notice a picture of teenagers in their school uniform. It was black and white. Not coloured like the ones today because the muggles had made coloured photos. You can really see details in colour, but this picture was clearly a old photo as she watch the group move and laugh with each other.

"That is my parents with Uncle Luke and their friends." Ben said noticing Rey saw the picture. Ben pointed to someone in the picture. "That big guy there is my dad's best friend. Chewbacca or Chewie for short. He's a half giant that attended Ilvermorny with dad, Uncle Luke and mom. Now he's the grounds keeper there."

"Oh, we have a half giant at Hogwarts." Rey said remember the grounds keeper. "His name is Hagrid. His dad is a wizard and his mum was a giant that sadly left him for another man. Er, giant and had a son with him. Giving Hagrid a half brother he looks after at the school."

"He keeps his half-brother giant at your school?" Ben rose a eye brown.

"Hagrid is the grounds keeper at school he even teach Magical Creatures class and his brother is really nice." Rey explained. "He helps him in the classes after he taught him some basic manners after some time. Hagrid's not allow to use magic outside the magical world. Not what happen to him?"

"What happen?"

"It was along time ago, but Hagrid was framed. It wasn't until Harry Potter learn the truth that it wasn't Hagrid, but the Ministry of Magic refuse to change it after the truth come out."

"What was Hagrid frame for?"

"Murder of a student. Hagrid had a giant spider hidden in his dormitory, but the real murder put the blame on Hagrid."

"Whoa! Who died?"

"Moaning Myrtle!"

"Oh!"

"Myrtle has accepted the truth and normally ghost move on after learning the truth, but she stayed because she still has so much sorrow towards bullies."

"Who killed her?"

"Before he change his name Tom Riddle and he come Lord Voldemort."

"No way! His real name was Tom Riddle. How you know all this?"

"Harry Potter's famous book. Hogwarts: The Truth Revealed. I have a copy with me if you want to read it. I can lend it to you."

"Thanks!"

Leia and Holdo watch the two. Both couldn't help, but giggle at the two. Oh, fate is a wonderful thing. Leia made her order with Holdo of three teas with a pot. Amilyn mention this new tea she got when she visit Japan last week. Green tea with honey. Leia ordered a cup each for them. Then she took her seat by the window. Ben and Rey joined her. Ben rose a eye brown at his mother very big smile when Rey sat down. She was up to something he just didn't what it was? Better keep a eye on things. Ben sat down when Holdo return with a tray of sandwiches and cakes. She told them their teas were on the way for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued.


	4. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben enjoys reading the book Rey leans him and learns more about the British witch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. Had to correct some spelling mistakes I've notice before I continued. Yeah I read my own works to keep myself from losing track. Well, I notice some mistakes and wanted to quickly correct them for you guys and everyone new reading my stories. Also I am aware of Adam Driver's vegan rumors, but I am not sure their true. So don't shoot me.

The book Rey lean him was very interesting. It was the life of The famous Harry Potter. His life wasn't happy one to start with. Growing up with his horrible No-Majs aunt and uncle and their very spoilt son, but Harry had a very good relationship with his cousin after they put their differences aside. That sounded nice to know. His life change when he discovered Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ben was reading chapter two: Chamber Of Secrets. Harry explains how he entered to girl's toilet with his friend now brother-in-law Ron Weasley, to see it flooding toilets and a ghost called Moaning Myrtle. Ron made the mistake of asking who Moaning Myrtle? That when Moaning Myrtle came floating quickly up to them, yelling; I'm Moaning Myrtle. Crying how sad she was and how student would throw books at her? Because she was a ghost and still make fun of her. So that's Rey ghost friend. He gets why their friends?

"Ben dinner!" Han called for him.

"Coming!" Ben called back.

He put a bookmark in the book and place it down. He notice this book had been read many times. Guessing Rey did a lot of reading and this must be her favorite book. He thought it was kinda sad of a sweet girl not having friends except for a ghost for a friend. Palpatine was her last name and no one wanted to know anything about her. He knows Sheev Palpatine was a famous Slytherin of the British Wizardry world and rumors state he was a purest and supported Lord Voldemort. People a solicited with Lord Voldemort were shined. Ben knew nothing of his son. Only he was Sheev Palpatine only child and that was it. Rey said she got into Gryffindor and still that wasn't enough for people to friend her no matter what she or say? Her grandfather really screwed this poor girl over.

Ben got down to the dining room and saw Rey. She smiled and waved at him. A beautiful shining smile. How can you not like this girl, with a smile and cheery personality? Her smile was warm made everything around her warm and happy. Ben really liked it. Ben sat down at the tale opposite to Rey and Threepio come service dinner for them. A lovely roast chicken with steam vegetables. Mash potatoes with a gravy on top. They all thanked Threepio and began to eat dinner.

"Hey, I got a idea!" Han spoke up. "Why not take Rey to the lake Ben? Since your best friend is away on holiday."

"Friend?" Rey asked.

"Poe Dameron! He and Ben are best friends since childhood." Leia explained. "He in Wampus House while Ben is in Horned Serpent House. Poe is the only student to not believe silly rumors and stay friends with Ben."

"He's on holiday at the moment." Ben said feeling embarrass. "He visiting family in New York City, Yavin 4th avenue. He got cousins on his mother's side and their visiting for the summer."

"Oh, you two visit this lake your dad mention?" Rey asked with a smile. "I like to go! I have my swimsuit with me."

"Ha, told you it be a great idea!" Han said to Leia. "See, I told ya! It's a great idea!"

"Alright Han!" Leia said shaking her head. "Lots of kids go there. You can meet some of your classmates there."

Rey squealed happily. "Yes, I look forward to it."

"Sure I don't mind! What out for Bazine Natel and her friends?" Ben said putting more gravy on his mash potatoes. "She is a right queen of mean and a bitch!"

"Benjamin, language!" Leia said with a stein tone. "Though I don't blame you calling her that."

"You scold me for swearing, but approve of me using it correctly?!" Ben question.

"Don't question your mother if you want to see the first day of school." Han said sipping his drink.

"Huh? Argh!" Ben said before getting a death stare. "OK! I'm sorry! God, my family!"

He heard a giggle and look to see it was Rey. She had a cute laugh when she giggled. Guess she doesn't get to do this much, but only with her parents. Another thought. Her parents? He doesn't know much about her family. He knows of Sheev Palpatine, but nothing of his son and daughter-in-law. He never knew he had a granddaughter until she arrived to stay as a foreign exchange student. Guess he'll take this time to get to know her more during the summer and whole of the school year. He looked forward to it taking Rey to the lake. If it means to see Rey smile and laugh again. He likes her laugh and smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the lake next.


	5. The Lake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get hot when Ben takes Rey to the lake. Rey shares a secret with Ben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, no sex yet. That is for later chapters, but Ben notice something about Rey.

The lake was a mistake. Not because of the people there. Wizards and witches enjoying the sunshine. Nope, not them. It wasn't the crowding. That was alright very trammed compare to last year's summer. Poe had a field day with hitting on girls. Having Ben with him the girls folk to them. The mistake was seeing Rey wearing a nice baby blue swimsuit. He had decided on a pair of black swimming trunks and a plain white t-shirt to wear at the lake. Which had a bit of sand around it with the green grass. Rey bought a beach bag as she called it. She had a matching baby blue towel and something called sun-scream. Was it a potion?

"Potion? No!" Rey answered. "It's a muggle thing. A lotion they put on their skin to protect them from the hot sun to not get sunburn during the summer. My dad learn that the hard way. Luckily my mum helped him."

"So no-majs put this 'lotion' on to protect them from the sun from burning their skin?" Ben asked still confuse. "It has a number on it. What does that mean? I still don't understand! How can the sun burn their skin?"

"Oh, the number is a level of sensitivity. Some muggle have more sensitive skin. Everyone does. My level is thirty. My dad is fifty. A few summers ago he was really badly burnt. His skin was bright red."

"Do no-majs just burst into flames or something?"

Rey burst out laughing. Ben looked at her oddly then Rey stopped realizing he wasn't kidding. "Oh, you're serous. OK, no they don't. They would actually bake. The sun is a giant ball of burning gas and it's the reason our world is able to have life. What?"

"How you know all this?" Ben asked.

Rey blushed. "Hm, muggle have better understanding of the world and the universe than the wizardry world. I know because my mum is a muggle and before I got my Hogwarts letter I went to muggle school."

"Muggle school? No-majs have schools before eleven years old?"

"Yeah, muggle children can start school at three or four years old depending on their birthdays. I'm born in April so I started at three years old. My parents thought I was going to be like them."

Ben titled his head confuse. "Like them? Your mom is a no-maj and your dad is a wizard being your grandfather is a wizard."

"Dad was born a squib."

Rey's confession was a bit shocking at first. A squib! Wow, they are rare. They are children of wizards and witches born without magic, but can choose to live in either worlds. Rey was really blushing now as if she was embarrass by this. So, she was a type of half-witch no-maj-born or muggle-born in her country. Guess she only told Moaning Myrtle this and no one else. They would find another excuse to bully her more if they knew. Ben notice Rey was putting her large beach towel down and then sat down on it and began to apply the sun-scream she told him about. It was like she had decided to move on confessing about her family's other secret and just wanted to enjoy herself. He get that. He put a large towal down and sat next to her. She handed him the suncream. Normally he wouldn't do no-maj things and people were talking the odd thing happening. Come on no-maj-borns bring their weird no-maj life to the wizardry world all the time, why shouldn't this be different? Ben happily took the sun-scream did the same thing Rey did. He put it on his left arm and notice how smooth it felt. He ribbed it into his skin and did the same on his other arm and then his legs. Pretty simple. So the sun was a giant burning gas out in space. No-majs are strange, but so is the wizardry world.

"Oh, Ben!" Spoke a female voice. Ben cringe. "Who is this?"

"Oh, hi!" Rey said getting up. "I'm Rey Palpatine. I'm a foreign exchange student. I'm staying at the Solos until school term starts."

Ben signed as he got up. "Rey, this is Bazine Netal. The girl I told you about last night at dinner and the other two. I have no idea. New friends Netal?"

"Ooooh, Ben I told you call me Bazine and these two are Tara and Grey." Bazine said with a gaining smile. "They are from a pure wizardry bloodline family. I don't do no-maj things."

"Just because taking care of your skin, being you love yourself more I'm surprise you wouldn't use sun-scream Netal, doesn't mean everything no-maj is bad." Ben said bitterly as crossed his arms. "I prefer not to burn and not look like a walking tomato."

"You should try it to avoid getting sunburn or you'll be pilling your skin for a good four weeks." Rey said offering the bottle of sun-scream. Bazine gasp with horror. As if Rey had offended her. "What's wrong?"

"You dare offer me a no-maj thing to put on my lovely perfect skin?!" Bazine said angrily and smack the bottle out of Rey's hand. "My skin is too perfect to burn and too perfect to pill. Low class wizard families shouldn't offer or imply such trash."

"But I'm actually from a high class family." Rey said as she got her sun-scream from the ground. "I'm sorry if I offended you, but it is really helpful and protects skin from hash rays of the sun."

"The only thing that is hash is that no-majs garbage you bought here." Bazine said poking Rey's chest. "High class family or not I won't allow such trash here and it's bad enough you are going be attending our school."

"Stop it Netal!" Ben said stepping. "For once in your life have some class and respect for yourself. Rey was only trying to be nice to you and you start being horrible towards her for trying to help you protect your skin. Since you want to be a famous bitch that you are. Do it somewhere away from me."

Bazine was shocked at Ben's words. His temper was known to all, but never at girls. He wouldn't hit a girl, but he never liked bullying and would defend anyone being bullied. He has push Rey behind him to protect her from Bazine and two new friends. How long where they going to last. Just the summer. Bazine had a new group of friends every season or term. They were lucky to last the full year. She made the no-maj brat celebrities look mature compare to Bazine changing friends every week, but he wasn't going to allow this two face bitch pick on Rey for being nice. Bazine backed away then snapped her fingers. A signal she makes when she wants to leave and her underlings must follow. She put up her nose, turn and walked away from Ben and Rey. Good she was gone.

"Thank you." Rey said with shy smile. "No one stood up for me."

"Hey, I hate bullying and I won't let the queen of bitches bully you." Ben said rubbing the back of his head. "Should have known her family decided to not go on holiday. She normal brags about it when the day before school term ends."

"Wanna go for a swim?" Rey asked her smile shining through.

Ben blush at her bright smile. "Erm, sure!"

Rey smile widen and she was jumping lightly on tipsy toes. She was happy and glad this encounter with Bazine didn't ruin their day at the lake. It was too nice of a day for it to be spoiled. Unless it rains, but there isn't a cloud in the sky. Ben took out his wand which was black with a smooth appearance and silver tip on the bottom and top of it. The wood is made from dalbergia melanoxylon from Senegal, Africa with unicorn hair and silver mental to finish off the tips. He chased the anti-thief charm to stop their things from being taken. After he down the charm he took off his t-shirt and Rey blushed. She knew he was built, but didn't know he was ripped. Guessing his big size gives him intimation vibe, but he uses that to stand up for people in need. He happily stands up for the little girl. Rey smiles and dash off and happily jump into the cold water. Wow, that gets the blood bumping. 

Ben notice Rey had dash off without and she jumped into the water. The water must be freezing. Sure it's a hot day, but the water would be cold. Really cold! Ben took a breath and ran down to the water. He entered the water and slowly warmed up with slow movement as he reach the waist high of the water. OK, he was getting warm down ..... SLASH! Rey had jumped up right in front of Ben and a small wave of water. It was such a flash to see as Ben was able to see Rey jump high her breast were eye level to him and he blushed at the sight. The cold water had made her nipples hard. Poking through her swimsuit. God, she was such a excited and pretty girl. Ben fell back into the cold water and sat up quickly with his hands on his shoulders. Damn water was freezing. Rey saw he had fallen back and looked worried. The water was over her stomach. Makes sense he is taller than her and so the water at this level would be higher over her. Ben still blushed as he could see Rey's nipples were still hard. He was glad his lower half was underwater. It was clear he was hard. The lake was a mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha! To be continued.


	6. In The Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story continues as Rey makes friends. Ben start feeling happy around wherever he's around Rey. Bazine Netal becomes very jealous of Rey getting all the attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been playing the mobile game Hogwarts: Mystery. My research and claims about some spells have been confirm in this game. You can really tell the game creators have been doing their homework with Harry Potter story and the wizardry world. Yes I am a nerd.
> 
> Also the places I have mention are actual places in England. One of them is my hometown and the other is current home. Disclaimer I am aware not all American think England is all green fields, London and fancy accents. I am pointing out, how easily some people think when not properly informed? I put it in there as a little joke. I'm sorry for any offence.

The whole day was full of fun. Ben manage to keep his boner out of sight of Rey as they swim and slash in the lake water. He manage to keep it out of sight of others around them. Rey met others there. Ben love seeing Rey smile and hearing her laugh. It made him warm inside and happy. He had never met such a wonderful person. There were students from Ilvermorny School and Rey wanted to meet them and once they meet each other, they all like her. They were on a large floating broad. Jessika Pava was in Wampus House with Poe and she flatted as she spoke of him.

"I wish he was here." Jessika said sounding distress. "He should have taken me with him to New York City."

"You just wanted to go to New York City." Kaydel Ko Connix said shaking her head. Another girl from Wampus House. "This one may have a crush on Dameron. She really wants to go to New York City."

"Never been!" Rey said. "But I have visit Brighton, Liverpool and Manchester."

"What about London?" Jessika asked.

"Oh, I'm from London so nothing new there." Rey answered. Sure London is a amazing place. She has seen all of London. "Besides there is more to England than just London. There's small places like Luton, Dunstable and Milton Keynes. Though Milton Keynes is quite big in it's own right."

"I thought England was London and green fields and fancy accents." Connix said.

Rey laugh at that. She knew some Americans thought that England was all green fields, fancy accents and just London, but she didn't think she'll meet one that thought that. No offence to Americans. Rey didn't know much about America until she started school. Her muggle mother still taught her some muggle lessons. To make sure Rey remembers her muggle side of herself. She knows Rey attends to be more in the wizardry world than the muggle world. Knowing either world and how each one works gives her a advantage when she goes for her chosen career. Rey wanted to be a Auror and want to protect both the wizardry and muggle worlds. Rey also wanted to travel and see other wizardry worlds and their muggle counter parts.

"Got a career in mind?" Jessika asked.

"Yes, I want to become a Aurer and travel the world." Rey answered with a smile. "Aurors can defend against bad things in the world and I want to see other wizardry worlds and there muggle counter parts."

"Muggle?!" both Jessika and Connix said confused.

"It what the British call no-majs." Ben explained. He was still in the water, but leaning on the float broad. "Muggles is there word while no-majs is ours. Like how Canadians pronounce about, putting more with the u as they say it."

"Oooh, that's cool." Jessika said. "Guessing our worlds are the different, but the same with unique side to them."

"Pretty much!" Rey said.

This was nice. Rey was making friends. No judging her because she comes from the Palpatine bloodline. They all talk to her and wanted to get to know her. Be her friends and they wanted to be friends with her. This foreign exchange was working out wonderfully and she was smiling. Ben notice her big smile and he couldn't help, but himself as there was something magically wonderful about Rey. She made him smile.

Bazine watched them all laughing and having fun. She can't believe that girl. That British witch was getting attention and she had Ben Solo's attention. She wanted him when he turn fourteen and grown now into quite a man. A great wizard. A great wizardry man for her and his attention was on his Rey Palpatine witch from Britain. Must be the fancy British accent she has. It's more charming on men than on women. Then a wicked plan come to Bazine. A wicked smile appear on her face as she took out her wand. A pink wand made from pink ivory wood with a feather of a Thunderbird within it's core, and finish with a flowery pattern around the wand. Only the finest of her pure wizardry bloodline. With a flick of her wand she cast a water charm.

"Aguamenti!" Bazine said her wand pointed to the lake's water. "Let's see how she handle this charm."

"Weren't a jink or hex would be better?" Tara asked.

"Oh, no, no, no! I'm a witch of charm." Bazine said with a wicked smile.

"Oh, I get it! Charm! You're using a charm spell." Grey said with a giggle."You're so smart Bazine."

"I know! Now shut up! I need to focus on creating a wave." Bazine said her wicked smile widen.

There was a shift! Can't be? Ben thought as he felt the water move, but it can't because Jessika, Kaydel Ko and Rey are sitting on the floating while he lean against it with his back to the sky. It will only move when someone jumped into the water or climb onto the floating broad. Then he saw it as he lifted himself up and he saw a big wave coming their way.

"Shit!" Ben cursed. "Quick get into the water. Swim to the left not away."

"Oh, God!" Jessika said in a panic.

Rey, Jessika and Kaydel Ko jumped into the water to avoid the big wave coming their way. Doing as Ben suggested and started swimming to the left of the wave. The wave crashed down onto the floating broad, but still pulled Ben, Rey, Jessika and Kaydel Ko under. This made Bazine to pull back her wand. That wasn't suppose to happen. She just wanted to make a wave big enough to soak them all. Not pulled them under the water. What if they drowned? She'll get in trouble. SLASH! Out of no where, a giant stallion rose up from the water. It was blue with a white mist around it and four people on it's back.

"My uncle's Patronus!" Ben spoke. Breathless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LUKE SKYWALKER!


	7. Luke Skywalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben is feeling confuse about how he's feeling and not sure what is wrong with him? Rey is excited to meet one of heroes before school starts. The famous Luke Skywalker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ben gets a postcard from Poe.

"How was the lake?" Leia asked. Greeting them with a smile. "Luke?"

"Hey baby sister!" Luke said with a wave.

Ben never thought he'll be happy to see his Uncle Luke. Once they finally got out of the water. They got dried and started getting their things sorted. Jessika notice Luke Skywalker telling someone off. It was Bazine Netal and two new friends. The wave had been a water charm created by Bazine Netal and Luke was telling the young witch off for nearly drowning them. It was lucky Luke had come down to the lake or they would've been. Luke Skywalker! A legend himself not by bloodline of his father and mother, but his great teachings in Deference Against The Dark Arts. DATDA for short. Before he become a Professor at Ilvermorny. He traveled the world as a Auror and wrote a book of his travels. Around The World Full Of Adventure by Luke Skywalker. Rey had a copy of the book and she never thought she'll meet him so soon. She remembers getting a letter from Ilvermorny Headmaster, Professor Charles Snoke about joining them as a foreign exchange student then another letter from her hosting family that Luke wrote to her.

"Professor Skywalker!" Rey spoke trying hard to hide her excitement. "I'm a real big fan of yours. Can you sign my copy of your book; Around The World Full Of Adventure please?"

"Haha! Of course young lady and please while we're not at school call me Luke" Luke said happily. Rey squealed happily and ran upstairs to her room. "What a nice girl? Full of energy and a ball of joy. A right sunshine."

"She is!" Ben said. A clear smile on his face.

"Hm!" Luke said with a raise eye brown.

Ben blushed at the realization of his words. "Not that I've notice! Thanks again for the help at the lake Uncle Luke." Ben nervously said.

Ben quickly rushed upstairs to his room. Oh, God! What was wrong with him? He thought to himself after he closed and locked the door behind him. Must be all this air. Normally when he goes out it was always with Poe or he would stay inside and avoid people all together, but this was just weird and he doesn't understand. He knows how everything works, but not the feeling part let alone having those feelings. What were these feelings? He needs a shower. That's it a shower to calm himself down. Rey had quickly got dressed and grab her copy of Around The World Full Of Adventure book and went down stairs. Luke and Leia laughing happily in the garden. Luke going on about one of the fire crabs got out of it's cage and started eating through Chewbacca's vegetable garden and as Chewbacca was trying to catch it, it set the whole garden on fire. Rey didn't want to stop them. They seem happy laughing and catching up with each other. "Ah, there is my eager fan with her book." Luke said with a smile. A quill at the ready floating in the air.

"Now, if I may have the book. I can sign it for you."

"Yes!" Rey said happily.

Handing Luke the book. It float out of her hands and open to the beginning of the book and began to write. The quill was enchanted. Rey couldn't believe Luke Skywalker. Auror, adventurous and teacher of future Aurors and so much more. This was a dream come true. The book float back to her still open. She read the words written inside; _To a lovely enchanting young witch. Rey to become a great witch or wizard is to never give up on your dreams. Yours truly Luke Skywalker._ Rey couldn't believe it. Luke Skywalker had written his own quote in her copy of his book. What a dream come true? One of her many role models she looked up sign her book before she got to meet him at school. She thought she wasn't going to see him or ask him to sign the book until school starts, but fate was being kind to her. She had made friends and meet one of her heroes in person.

"Now, sit down have some tea and let me finish about the fire crab in Chewie's vegetable garden." Luke said offering Rey his seat.

"Oh, I can't take your seat Professor .... I mean Luke!" Rey said starstruck.

"Rey, don't worry my brother like to stand and act out his stories." Leia said taking a sip of her tea. "Continue Luke I like to hear how Chewie manage to get the fire crab and save his burning vegetable garden."

"Hahaha! He cast the water charm Aguamenti!" Luke said going into a fighting stents. "He then called for me and other teacher doing some schooling scheduling, to get the fire crab."

Ben had come out of the shower and didn't realize his bedroom window was open. Must be Threepio, he does come in dust each room and open windows to air the rooms out. Ben was drying his hair with a small towel and then dried off his body. He put a clean pair of underwear then a pair of blue jeans and a black shirt with rock brand he liked on it. Scarlet Terrors. Mom thinks their too loud and this type of music was fades he was going through. Yeah been going through that fades for four years now. Got into the brand when he turned fourteen in his fourth year of school. He heard laughter outside his window. He quickly peeked outside and saw his mom, Uncle Luke and Rey sitting out in the garden. Mom's afternoon tea and Uncle Luke telling another wild story. Then he notice Rey. Her hair still drying from the lake. She was laughing at his uncle's story. God, her laugh was so nice. He smiled and that what is wrong? He is never happy not like this and the shower did nothing for me. What was he feeling? He felt confuse!


	8. Farewell BBQ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four weeks fly by so quickly and before that Poe sent a postcard to Ben. Ben wish he was here to help him with his feelings towards Rey. It's too embarrassing to ask his parents because they'll be ... Well embarrassing. The last four weeks have been a nightmare for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ben wished. These past four weeks were the longest of his life. After his Uncle Luke's visit and telling crazy stories and making everyone laugh. Jessika Pava and Kaydel Ko Connix started visiting over to the estate. Mostly to see Rey and he was glad she had made friends just like she wanted. To have and make friends. They would have sleepovers either over here or at Jessika's house or Connix's house.

Flames firefly up as Han cook hot dogs, burgers, chicken and sausages on a large gill. A real cool invention from no-majs world. There was a safety film to show wizards and witches how to safety use the BBQ gill. First thing it explained was what BBQ means? Han laugh on how funny no-majs can be. Burning charcoal to cook meat and you put a cover it to keep bugs and insects from getting on the food. Using oven gloves to open it when cooking. Leia was glad Han watch the safety video. She had prepared salad and sauces for the BBQ.

"BBQ is a short way to spell barbecue! Ha! No-majs are funny!" Han laugh. He flip some burgers with his wand. Using a floating spell. "Whoa! Look at those juices cook nicely. Got those buns ready Ben?"

"Yeah, dad!" Ben answered preparing buns and rolls for the food. "At least they find ways to get by. We used to make our shits disappear until the invention of toilet."

"Ben!" Leia said with a strain voice.

"Come on mom! I'm not saying poo!" Ben complained.

"Still, we have guests coming over." Leia said setting the plates with napkins. "These past four weeks have gone so fast."

Ben wished. These past four weeks were the longest of his life. After his Uncle Luke's visit and telling crazy stories and making everyone laugh. Jessika Pava and Kaydel Ko Connix started visiting over to the estate. Mostly to see Rey and he was glad she had made friends just like she wanted. To have and make friends. They would have sleepovers either over here or at Jessika's house or Connix's house. Then they had a girls night out once. Rey had put a nice red dress on and makeup. Her hair was up and she went out with Jessika and Connix. All three were dressed up and ready to party. He had to admit Rey looked great and begged to go out with them. Jessika and Connix did protest until Leia spoke saying it was a good idea for a male escort to protect them. Stating a no-maj man might do something and since they can't use magic around no-majs can't do anything unless they were with a man. It annoyed them, but Leia insisted or wouldn't let them go out. Ben was grateful his mother forced them to let him go because many guys try to hit on Rey several times at the club they went into, to have fun. The more she was around him or he around her. Ben felt she was meant for him and no one else's and would always sit near her to protect her. That girl's night out was their last as Ben being there didn't help them meet cute guys.

"Jessika and Kaydel Ko are here." Rey said entering the garden. "And their parents."

"Oh, wonderful!" Leia said happily. "Please come in. Come in! The BBQ is nearly ready. Threepio get drinks please."

"Of course Mistress!" Threepio said bowing. "I shall get drinks ready for everyone."

"Thought the Damerons would be here." Mr Pava said.

"They'll be back tonight. Sadly they'll be missing this." Han said showing off. "No-majs can sure invent useful things."

"Oh, I've seen one of these." Mr Pava said walking up to Han. "When I got the owl post yesterday about B.B.Q. To learn it meant barbecue I was what?"

"Sure is a beaut of a machine." Mr Connix said admiring the gill. "I heard No-majs use this thing electricity to work most of their invention."

"Actually this is powered by charcoal." Han said opening the gill. "Careful! It's really hot. Had to watch a film about it."

Both Mr Connix and Mr Pava watch and admired the barbecue grill like it was amazing thing to see. Ben shook his head and hope he never become like them. Ben took a deep breath and took out a card. The image was moving of a big city. Poe finally sent him a postcard from New York City. Telling him how much fun he was having with his cousins. He took pictures of the different no-majs sights and told him how he visit his aunt work place, The Magical Congress of the United States of America. Ben hoped he'll get to work there one day as his career dream was to become the top Auror of The Magical Congress of the United States of America one day. He was happy his parents push him to work hard in school to get top grades. Poe even said he got to go inside and tour the place. Lucky! Ben thought. He wished Poe was here to help him through all these feelings he was feeling.

"Burgers ready!" Han called to Ben. "Bring those buns over Ben!"

"Coming!" Ben said putting the postcard in his back pocket.

Rey notice something had fallen out of Ben's back pocket as he rushed over to his dad with the tray of burger buns. Rey went over to pick it up and notice it was a postcard from Poe Dameron. Rey remembered the day this arrived last week in the owl post. Ben would always talk about his best friend Poe and got real excited to get a postcard from him. He'll be upset if he lost this and feel guilty losing something his best friend sent him. He must not have notice falling out of his back pocket. Rey carefully folded it and place it in her jean pocket to keep it safe. She'll give it to him later.

"OK, I'm glad there is salad." Jessika spoke. "I'm watching my figure."

"You know you can work it off." Connix said shaking her head. "I want a burger. Any mustard Mr. Solo?"

"Yep!" Han answered getting his wand and put mustard on a burger for Connix. "Here you go! Rey you want mustard or ketchup?"

"I'll have ketchup please." Rey answered.

"Just like Ben." Han said with a smile. "He only has mustard unless its on a hot-dog and with ketchup."

"Dad!" Ben said annoyed.

Everyone laugh as they talked and eat their food, and just plain enjoy himself. Ben's parents talking about his embarrassing moments as a kid. Showing everyone pictures. He knew this BBQ was a bad idea, but his parents wanted a sent off party. It is his last year of school and it was special to his parents. They were proud of him and they wanted to show Rey some fun before she starts her first day of school. They'll be going by the fireplace to the headmasters office along with Han and Leia. God, Professor Snoke was creepy as hell and Ben was glad he wasn't going to see that old wizard. There was something dark about him. Like he was involved in something nasty long ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meet Headmaster Professor Snoke


	9. Headmaster Snoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey meets Headmaster Snoke and he greets her happily. Ben has a realization before he returns to school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guy hope you're all fine and healthy. Family life is doing fine and our move has been put on hold until further notice. I had done some more research and enjoying reading stories refreshing myself with Harry Potter.

"Han! Ben!" Leia called.

It was the first day of the new school year and they need to get going. Rey was standing in the hallway with her things and wearing her new school uniform and robes. She had decided to put her hair up in neat three buns that weren't floppy like over the summer holiday. She wanted to make a good impression with the headmaster. She even had her robes and uniform steamed and pressed last night. Get those creases out and she broke her new shoes in and gave them a good clean.

"BEN!" Leia yelled.

"I can't find my postcard from Poe." Ben yelled back on the stairs "I thought I put it in my back pocket."

"Oh, my!" Rey said realizing. "I'm sorry I forget to give it back to you when you dropped it. I'll quickly get it."

Rey quickly ran up the stairs to her bedroom. Leia gave Ben a look. "You're not mad?" She asked her son.

"No!" Ben said clearly his throat. "It was a mistake and she said she was sorry. What?"

Leia put a hand on Ben's forehead. "You're not running a fever and you're not pale. Well, not as pale as you're normally are."

"Mom, come on!" Ben said annoyed.

"There he is!" Leia said with a smile. "Han, come on already or we'll be late."

Ben started going down the stairs with his suitcases in hand. Everything packed and ready to go. He couldn't believed he dropped his postcard from Poe. He almost lost it and Rey manage to find it and kept it safe for him. She's a good person and happily be there. This was going to be a long year for him. His final year was going to be hard. Han finally come the stairs with two ties one in each hand. A navy blue one and a black one. He couldn't decide wanting to make sure he look better then last time he met the Headmaster. "Last time I wore a tie he commented on how horrible it look with my suit. Didn't match it whatsoever." Han state. His hair was clean and neatly comb. Wearing a black formal suit that was clearly steamed and pressed repeatedly. Shoes clean and look brand new. His shirt was white and crease free.

"Oh, Han why do you care?" Leia asked. She picked the black tie and help him put it on. "I know you used to get into trouble at school, but you're not a student there anymore."

"Because he called me; scarify looking and I have been trying to prove him wrong since." Han answered.

Ben rolled his eyes. "Then don't! He's only trying to get into your head to prove he can annoyingly control you by putting you down." Ben said.

"Ben has a point!" Leia said with agreeing tone. "You have a fine career and great family. What kind of wizard could ask for?"

Han smiled at his wife. "Ah, you're right!" Han said giving Leia a kiss on the lips.

"I've got it!" Rey said rushing down the stairs. She handed Ben his postcard from Poe. "Again sorry about that!"

Ben smiled at her and took the postcard. Noticing it was nice and neat. Like someone took the time to truly care for it while looking after it. She really took care of it to make sure it wasn't ruin for him. Another reason to like this girl. Ben put his postcard away in his suitcase. Leia clap her hands together. Happy at least everyone were ready to go. They all go to the fireplace and Leia went into the fireplace first. She took a handful of Floo powder and yelled where she wanted to go. "Headmaster office of Ilvermorny!" And puff she was gone with a green flame. Rey felt excited and than Han went and did the same. Ben liked how Rey was excited by this and really like to see her smile. She went into the fireplace and took hold some Floo powder and spoke the words. Puff she was gone and Ben followed. He never met such a person so cheerful and her only friend is a ghost. OK, she has new friends now. Jessika and Kaydel and of course him. Friends! Yep that what they were? Friends! Why does that annoy him? His heart felt like aching. That's where it hit him. He had fallen in love with Rey. Now he really needs to talk to Poe. He went into the fireplace, grab some Floo powder and yelled "Headmaster office of Ilvermorny." Puff he was standing in Headmaster Snoke's office.

"Ah, finally you join us young Solo!" Snoke spoke with his finger long like fingers together. Wearing his clearly formal golden robes. "I thought you wouldn't going to joining us. After all you are one of my finest students. Top grades! No doubt from you, Leia."

"My grades weren't _that_ bad!" Han said under his breath annoyed.

"Still Ben is here and I can tell you Rey is a well behave young lady." Leia said moving it along. "She has been very excited to spend her last year as a foreign exchange student."

"Ah, yes!" Snoke spoke proudly. "Known fact about Ilvermorny was founded by a Irish witch and you know it is simpler to Hogwarts."

"Yes, I read up about the school." Rey said with a smile and excitedly. "Ilvermorny was founded by Isolt Sayre, a descendant of Salazar Slytherin. One of the four founders of Hogwarts."

"Hahaha!" Snoke said with a laugh. "The young lady did indeed did her _homework_ ," Han narrowed his eyes at the word, "on the history of school and its founder. Excellent! Now Miss Palpatine you'll be staying in one of the four houses and we'll be having a special ceremony for your sorting into one of those houses."

"Horn serpent, wampus, thunderbird and pukwudgie!" Rey said turning red. "Sorry I got really excited when I signed up for the program and got picked to be a foreign exchange student."

"That's quite alright child!" Snoke said with a kind smile. "I'm glad you took the time to learn about the school and of course teaching and learning is what all schools are all about. We take it with great pride. Speaking of which. I like to apologize for my great niece Bazine Netal's behavior last month. Her pride got the best of her as I received a letter from Professor Skywalker."

"Nearly drowning us was a bit much and I wandering why we don't see her here!" Ben said as crossed his arms. "That was a fun day until Netal decided to be jealous of not getting any attention."

Snoke gave a tiny smirk. "Bazine gets that from her mother." Snoke said with a calm tone. "My sister's daughter and Bazine should've been the one to guide you around the school, but I given that task to Kaydel Ko Connix."

"I met her during the summer. Yay!" Rey said happily.

"Excellent!" Snoke said pleasingly. "Now let's let the house-elves take your things away. Ready for your chosen house. I like to speak to Mr and Mrs. Solo privately. Off you two go to the great hall. Miss. Palpatine please wait in the staff. Slappers here will show you."

"Yes, Headmaster!" Ben said as he turned around to leave with Rey.

"Thank you Professor Snoke!" Rey said as she followed Ben out.

Ben and Rey left the office of Headmaster Snoke. The house-elf Slappers as he is own as greeted Rey politely. Bowing to her as if she was a princess. "Miss. Palpatine welcome." He spoke. He was pale like all house-elves and was wearing what look like a potato sack and he didn't have any socks or shoes. Than again giving a house-elf any form of clothing it meant their freedom and most of them fear freedom. It seems the group; S. P. E. W. hadn't arrived to America just yet. Though Rey read in the Daily Prophet, Harmione Granger Weasley Minster was visiting MACUSA to disgust S. P. E. W. to them. To give house-elves more rights in the wizardry world. Another house-elf come and took Ben's suit case as Slappers took Rey's suitcase. Rey gave Ben a 'see you later' and a wave before she followed Slappers to the teacher's staff room. Ben waved her good-bye and smiled. Yep, see you later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POE!


	10. The Sorting Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the charming Poe Dameron. Dreamboat of the school and best friend of Ben Solo. Rey gets sorted into her house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The scenes between Ben and Poe is inspired by the scene between Jack and Legosi from Breastars. Love the anime I do recommend it to watch on Netflix. A lot of anime has been inspiring a lot of scenes in my stories. Well, my research for the sorting ceremony. Story updates are coming, but my moving date to coming up soon.

Girls giggling and signing with dreaming like, and fancies of being the future Mrs. Poe 'charming' Dameron. Charming would be many words Ben would describe his best friend. As for the other words, that is what the girls called him. Hot, dreaming and what they wanted to do with him or let him do to them? Girls really did think those thoughts other than guys. Well, another word he could describe Poe is smart. Smart with advice. 

"Ben 'God damn' Solo, how you been?" Poe said with open arms. Giving Ben a big hug. "Did you get my postcard?"

"I did!" Ben said feeling awkward. "Poe my rules with hugs!"

Poe let go and backed away. "Sorry! Sorry, man. You are not a huger! So man let's walk and talk!"

Ben and Poe began walking down the halls where students were talking and catching up. Girls once again giggling and Poe waving and finger gun point with a wink at them. Seems Poe still kept that charm of his. New York City must have been fun.

"I couldn't tell you everything I seen and did in New York City." Poe began to speak. "Dad said one postcard only and focus on family."

"Summer holiday wasn't the same without and a lot happen without you." Ben said with a smile.

Poe rose a eye brown. "Oooh, I see a smile. A lot happen without me huh? Let me guess one. You fell in love."

Ben stopped dead in his tracks and Poe without noticing started moving his hips while walking, like he was dancing and started to sing a song. "Oh, my wand is waving maybe I'm in love, la la love!" Poe stopped when notice Ben had stopped. He turn around and there it was a stocked look on Ben's face. Poe began rushing up to Ben. Ben realize his reaction gave him away and he began walk away, fast! Poe followed quickly asking him questions to figure out the girl Ben was in love with.

"Are you serous? You?" Poe said surprised.

"Uh, huh!" Ben said focusing on moving.

"OK, let's narrow it down. There are about twenty-three of us in class. twelve of them are girls. However only seven of them live around the area you and I live."

“Yep!"

"Wait, it's not Bazine Natel?" Ben stopped and looked at his friend with disgust on his face. Poe continued. "Nah, your right. Class A annoying bitch there. That brings it to six girls from our year."

"You're not going to stop until I tell you?"

"Or until I worked it out? My best bud is in love and I will find out who will is the future Mrs. Benjamin 'grumpy ass' Solo."

Ben groaned his frustration. Now he wished he had better control with his emotions, but when he's around Poe he can somehow relax and be fully open with his emotions. He has known Poe since they were children, but now he wish a hole would appear and shallow him whole. OK, Poe was quiet. That's not like him. Ben looked around and then he looked down and saw Poe writing on a parchment with different girls names on it. Wait, there were suppose to be six names not sixty.

"Are you covering girls from other years?" Ben asked.

"Yep, sixth years, fifth years and fourth years!" Poe said showing Ben the list. "Now our school has about nearly a thousand students and I'm covering all possible chances."

Ben shook his head with a frown. "Poe I will tell you who she is? Because this is full blown crazy."

"Boys!" Luke's voice spoke. "To the great hall. The sorting of the first years will be starting soon."

"Yes professor!" both spoke.

Saved by the teacher. The sorting ceremony is very impotent and all students must be attend. As older students are mentors to the new students. He gets it school can be a scary place without your parents. Ben remembered his first night without his parents. It was strange and scary. Luckily his mother gave him a special crystal ball to use wherever he felt homesick. Just hold it in both hands and say; home. It would glow and show you, your home and parents. He did that and saw his parents and he notice his mother was worried about him. Worried about him away from home for the first time since he was born. That crystal ball got him through the first year of school. Still he was leaving and had to help other first years around the school. He was also a Perfect! Ben took his seat on the Horned Serpent house table as Poe took his at the Wampus house table. The first years arrived in their plain uniforms only transforming once they were sorted. Headmaster Snoke walked up to the stand. Ben saw his parents standing near by. They haven't gone home yet.

"Welcome first years!" Snoke said proudly in a greeting manner. "Welcome back older students. Seventh years as you know this is your last year and your final exams which will be the outcome of your chosen careers. Aurors, Seers, Adventurers, and so much more. You might become a teacher or work for MASCA. Fine examples Professor Skywalker. Lady Solo and ..... Lord Solo!" He pursed and hand pointed to Han and Leia. No witty words against Han! "They attended and complete their exams with high marks .... Surprisingly!" There it was! Always trying to find a reason to bring his father down. "This year will have a new student with us. As you know Donald Mitaka was picked for the school's foreign exchange program and is attending Hogwarts and will return for his final exams. In his place we have a student from Hogwarts, Miss Rey Palpatine. Lord and Lady Solo are hosting her stay. Helping her adjust to living in America during the summer holidays. Miss Palpatine please step forward." Rey step forward for everyone to see her and she saw Ben, and gave him a quick wave to him. Ben gave her a quick wave back. She then saw Jessika and Kaydel, and them a wave and they wave back. "This is Miss Rey Palpatine. Some of you have already met her during the summer holiday. She was picked in the foreign exchange at her school in England and will be sorted last. If you have any questions, please leave them after the sorting ceremony. Now to the sorting ceremony. Professor Phasma."

A tall woman with blonde step forward holding a parchment. "Come with me students." She spoke strongly. Her accent was British. She was Professor Gwen Phasma. "Miss Palpatine please follow. These are the four statues of each house. Each represent a house. A house you'll be sorted into by which statue moves. Step into the circle when I call your name."

Rey watch as Professor Phasma called each student and watch them get sorted into their house. She watch each statue move and react. At Hogwarts student would wear a enchanted hat that once belong to Godric Gryffindor and each founder add something of their personalities. The bravery of Gryffindor. The hardworking of Hufflepuff. The intelligence of Ravenclaw. The power seeking of Slytherin. The sorting hat did struggled a bit with because of her bloodline, but it decided on Gryffindor at her request. Though the hat thought she should be in Ravenclaw then thought Hufflepuff. A minute pure deciding on what house. It thought all four were perfect for her, but a student needed to be in at least one house. Rey thought hard for the sorting hat to put her in Gryffindor.

"Rey Palpatine please step into the circle." Phasma said.

"OK!" Rey said with a breath.

Rey stepped forward and she stood tall before the four statues. Horn Serpent, Wampus, Thunderbird and Pukwudgie. Which of these houses will pick her to be into there houses. She felt worried. What if her bloodline actually shine here? She's smart. She's a hard worker. She's brave, but she doesn't want power. She prayed for it to be over. Then something happen. All four statues moved. They all moved. She was worthy for all four houses. Like sorting hat thought before finally putting her in Gryffindor. What now? What does she do?

"Well, this is rare!" Phasma said with a smile. "It only happen once before you Miss Palpatine."

"Indeed!" Snoke said tapping his fingers together. "Seraphina Picquery was the first student that had all the qualities of each house. The high adventurers of the Thunderbird. The Independence and cleverness of the Pukwudgie. The great brave hunters of knowledge of Wampus. The noble and looking out for others Horned Serpent."

"What happens now?" Rey asked confused.

"Simple!" Phasma answered. "You get to choose and each one believes you are worthy of them. The honor is all there's on which one you pick my dear."

Rey blinked and she turned back to the four statues. All four picked her. They saw she was smart, independent, brave and noble. That she wasn't expecting. The Horned Serpent was noble and looks out for each other like family. Though it would be nice to be in that house, but she couldn't because of rumors from Hogwarts. The serpent no matter if noble or not. Would always been seen as evil, power hungry and selfish. Aurors are brave and hunt down dark wizards. So she had to picked The Wampus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really did my homework there. Get Ben's reaction in the next chapter and Poe investigation solved.


	11. Potion Partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben tells Poe his crush is Rey and Poe is excited for him. Potion class has a surprising twist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What career would you think Lando would have for his charm? You're going to find out in his chapter. Apologies for the poor grammar.

Wampus! She had picked Wampus. Well, she is a Gryffindor at Hogwarts and Wampus is his school's version of Gryffindor. Thunderbird is the American version of Ravenclaw. Pukwudgie is Hufflepuff and Horned Serpent is of course Slytherin. However there was a difference between Slytherin and Horned Serpent. Slytherin are power hungry and will anything to cut ties to family if one or two members decide to impure the family bloodline. Horned Serpent was all about honour and nobility. Scamming and dishonour isn't in the creatures nature. Something he learned about in Care Of Magical Creatures class. It was rare for all four houses react to a student with all the trades of each house. He had to admit he was a little disappointed when she choose Wampus and really doesn't blame from rumours at Hogwarts because of her surname. He understand. People didn't trust him because the Wampus statue didn't pick him. He swears the spirits of the founders must be in the statues and must talk to each other to decide. Who knows? Guess she didn't want to deal Bazine Netal. She's in Horned Serpent and what features does she has to be in a noble and honourable house. Guess the other houses didn't want her ans Horned Serpent felt sorry for Netal. It doesn't matter. Besides he'll be telling Poe the girl he has a crush on or fell in love with, Rey Palpatine. His heart ache without her, but will do anything to make her happy.

"REALLY!" Poe said loudly and happily.

"Poe, lower your voice!" Ben said washing his hands. "We might be in the boys's wash room, but the volume doesn't go down it goes up."

"Sorry man!"

"Yeah, meet her doing the summer holidays in August. She was staying in my family's state and I knew I liked her at the lake."

"Blue or red bikini?"

Ben looked at his friend with a annoying look on his face. "Swimsuit and blue. Wait, what? Why would the matter of what colour it was?"

"Huh? Thought red was your thing and swimsuit. With her fine hot body?!"

"Don't make me punch you Poe."

"Whoa! You got it bad man. Rey Solo does have a nice ring to it."

"Oh, God! Keep this to yourself Dameron."

"OK, but I get in there quick because the winter dance is up first."

Right, the damn winter dance. One of three different dances at the school. The Winter dance is the school's Christmas event for students fourteen years and above can attend as it is a social event. Yes, another way for coupling. The younger students get to have a mini Christmas party in their houses with their head teachers assistants watching over them. As for the Winter dance. It was more formal and very classy. Boys wear formal robes and suits. Girls wear long and formal dresses. Both genders have their hairs neatly done and tidy. Girls can wear makeup, but it had to be very light. Nothing heavy or the teachers will have it removed. Jewellery is allowed, but must be small or a teacher had it removed and returned to student's dorm room. There was a meal and classic music is played until a populater music band comes in and plays their music. Dance rules follows: No, touching on body parts that are not hips, shoulders, arms and hands. Dance without using magic. No using magic and wands were taken off students at the entrance to the hall. Pranking wasn't possible. No sneaking away to kiss and something else. Yep that wasn't allowed. Those were the rules and it wasn't for another three months. Right three months to ask her and hopefully win her heart.

"Hey, don't worry about it." Poe said snapping Ben out of his thoughts. "Girl like that might not want to go and it's three months away. Bet she's the nerdy type. Always got a book in front of her nose."

"She likes books yes, but she is more then that." Ben said smiling a little. "She has such a warm smile and very cute freckles that make her smiles brighter then sun. She's smart too. Both of the magical world and the no-maj world. She is amazing and wonderful."

"Wow! You do got got it bad for this girl. Jessika and Connix thinks she's a real nice girl. Like I said. Better get in there before someone else does man or puff. Bye-bye Miss Rey of Sunshine."

Dammit! Ben thought and Poe was right. He overheard some of the boys in his house talking about how pretty Rey was and some of them said some inappropriate things about her. That pissed him off and though he wanted to shout and let his anger out. He held back as he didn't want to show that side of him in front of Rey. Besides he wanted to not get angry and let the rumours of his family of his grandfather to keep going. However he had to win her over before someone else does and he'll lose out on the prettiest girl in the world. The school bell rang and that was his cue to get to class. First class of the day. Potion class. He got into his seat next to Poe. The teacher turning once all students were in their seats. Ben saw Rey seat with Connix her tour guide.

"OK, boys and girls!" The teacher spoke with a smooth style. Professor Lando Calrissian. Han's old friend from their bad boys school days. Now professor at Ilvymore. "It's your seventh and final year at Ilvymore. That means your final exams. N. E. W. T. S. Your N. E. W. T. S potions exams is partners. Yep you got to work with someone this year in order to pass your potions class. It is a new idea MASCA wants to try as no-majs do this in their 'science' classes. It's a team effect thing."

Lando clap his hands together and then apart them to bring his white wood wand with a blue beans carve into it. He waved his wand and moved the students in their seats. Some of the students weren't expecting their seats to move as they scream with shock, but notice they weren't falling out of their seats. Thankfully! Their seats switch and everyone were now seating next to someone else. "Now the person next to you will be your potion partner for your N. E. W. T. S. exams." Lando explained with a smile. He waved his wand to the blackboard and today's lesson appeared. "Wound cleaning potion. Very handing for those planning in a career in Healing. As a Healer you need to know your potions in countering curses, hexes, charms and non-magical wounds. Like a cut or a stab wounds."

Ben tried to pay attention in class, but struggling as he learn who his potion partner was seating next to him. Rey! She was his partner and he notice she was writing down notes. Thank goodness he can use her notes to help him if he missed anything. Fate is funny. One moment he was in the boys's bathroom telling Poe his crush and then talking about the formal dances, and stopping others make a move before him to him paired up in potions class with his crush. She was seating next to him. They'll be studying together a lot for their potions exams in the library. Alone, together, just them, falling in love, kissing and he notice something was getting hard. Ah, shit! He thought. Not again! He hoped she didn't notice him having a hard on from thinking about them being alone together. Studying in library and might end up making out or something else. He adjust himself in the seat to make sure his whole lap was completely hidden. He tried to think of something else other then him and Rey being alone together.

"Professor, can I have a partner that isn't a Pukwudgie." Bazine complained. There we go Netal's bitchy voice. That will do it. "I have a reputation to up hold. Like partner me up with a fellow Horned Serpent like Ben Solo!"

"Ah, fuck no!" Ben swore.

"Ben language!" Lando said with a stern tone. "Boy you can be like your father swearing in class. I'm sorry Miss Netal, your partner is final. You can't switch partners just because they're from a different house you think is beneath you. Miss Tico is a bright young lady with good grades. Besides you need help in getting good grades. Being you barely passed your O. W. L. S. in your fifth year."

"But professor..." Bazine began to protest.

"Enough!" Lando said with a angry tone. "You are partnered with Rose Tico and that is final. Accept it because your great uncle, Headmaster Snoke picked these pairings not me. Now let's resume the lesson. Please take notes of the ingredients on the blackboard. These are use to make the wound cleaning potion."

Bazine frown and gave a huff of her announce of not getting what she wanted for once. Ben had to smile at that. For once her royal pain in the ass wasn't getting what she wanted. He was grateful because he preferred Rey over Netal any day of the week or the rest of his life. Besides Netal should be grateful. Rose Tico was indeed a good student. Her house was Pukwudgie, but that meant they worked super harder then any other student at Ilvymore and what Ben saw in their fifth year. Lando was right that Netal needed extra help to pass these exams. Her O. W. L. S. weren't good in fact she was lucky to pass them at all. She was very lucky to pass or would have ended up in summer school if she failed. Now time to focus. A paper ball hit his head and landed in front of him. He hide it quick and open it. A note from Poe.

_Fate is a kind type of woman and you got your woman as your potion exam partner._

_Congrats man! Now man up and ask her out!_

_You got this!_

Fate was never kind. It's more cruel and Ben wasn't sure if fate was ever kind to him. He folded the note up and put it in his bag. Hoping Rey didn't notice. He wasn't ready for her to know how he felt right. Because he wasn't sure if she even liked him that way back. Maybe not. A girl like her is one in a million and a guy like him is a bomb ready to go off. But he had to at least try and like Poe's note said; man up and ask her out. He's got this!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey study together.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos and comment your thought.


End file.
